Jackstone Quadruplets
The Jackstone Quadruplets are the main characters of the film Girl, Boy, Bakla, Tomboy. One is a girl, a boy, a gay and a lesbian. They are the children of Pete Jackstone and Pia Jackstone. They are all played by Vice Ganda. Girlie Jackstone She is the girl and the eldest of the four. She starts a fight with her brother Mark (the gay) after being accused of shoplifting. In the beginning, she is taken away with Peter to USA while Mark and Panying are left with Pia, Her Real Name is Marklyn Monroe Jackstone. Peter Jackstone He is the second child and the boy. He needs a liver transplant from Mark. In the beginning,he was along with his older sister Girlie were brought to USA leaving their two younger siblings with their mother. Mark Jackstone As he fought with his sister Girlie, he is the real shoplifter, but Girlie is accused since she went to the same shop and Mark escaped. He was left behind with Panying in the Philippines, his two older siblings went to USA with their father and Pete met Marie. He is the third and gay child of the quadruplet. Ending Mark pretended to be dead and Panying called Peter and Girlie to be home to attend his funeral. But when the people noticed that the coffin was speaking, it was Mark. Mark fought once again with Girlie in the burial. Panying Jackstone Panying is The Youngest of the four, He Was Left in The Philippines with her brother, Mark, They were left by their (Paternal) Grandmother, Lola Amparo, his two other siblings was taken to USA with their Father, He is Lesbian Child of The Quadruplet. Quotes "Oh My God!, When did you get Married?,I'm gonna die of Exitement, I'm!, I'm gonna Die, I'm gonna Die, I'm gonna Die, l'm gonna Die, Im gonna DIE!!!--- Joke" - Girlie aboutto ask Maroe about their Marraige with her Father. "Tingin ka dito ng Konti, Woow Freddie Aguilar, Kabila, Kabila, Kabila, Yes naman Tado" - Panying Joking her Brother about Mark's Hair (Deleted Scene) "Uy! Ano kaba? Kaylangan ko Dugo ng Tao hindi Tinta ng Pusit!" - Panying, Joking Snow White about her Skin Color "So, This is Manila!, Crowded, Polluted area." - Cindy, about to Describe Manila "Wala naman asawa si nanay." -Mark thinking that he has no father; actually Pia and Pete go to the prison and fetch Girlie. "Ano po ba ang pinunta nila dito nay?, Aquintance Party? Tapos maglalarokami ng Trip to Jerusalem yang Ka-kambal kong Blondina na akala mo na Lumang Manniquin sa kauna-unahang Branch ng SM." - Mark, Asking on his Mother and Telling about Girlie. "Ang Sakit ng Batok ko! (Mark Fainted)" "My twin brother is a criminal." -Girlie telling the truth about Mark "Yan ang hindi ko matatangap na tawagin mo akong---" "Criminal?" "Brother!" -Girlie and Mark fight about who is really the one shoplifting "Oh my God, oh my God." -Girlie after Peter and Mark faint "basta kahit ano pa ang sabihin n'yo hindi ko ibibigay ang liver ko sayo (To Peter)" "Hindi naman buo eh, Just a Little, Pare maawa ka, Palimos ng Liver" "Aba! Nang-aasar Ka huh!?, Porket Chinese Ka! (Mark Arguing at the Janitor)" "Aba! Bastos to Huh!? (Mark to spank his fan to the Janitor)" "Iba ang Traffic ang pinag-uusapan namin Palibhasa Wala ka alam sa Traffic eh kung alam mo lang Smoke Belching!" "Palimos? Pasaload nga hindi n'yo kayang gawin, Pasa Liver pa?!" "How Could you not give your own liver to your own Brother?" "How could you not Care us for all this years? Your Sister (Mark), Your Brother (Panying), and Even your Mother" "Galing nun te ah. Straight English ah! Saan mo nakuha yun?" "ayun binasa ko lang sa script nakalagay "Mark" "o may kulang ka pa pala sabihin mo "How could you." "How Could you?" "o ikaw (Girlie) sagutin mo yung --- sagutin mo yung "How could you" "So Tell us, How Do we Convince you?" "Wala dapat gawin, at wala na rin akong kailangan ipaliwanag sa inyo, Hindi ko ipagkakaisa ang inyong inay, dahil karapatan n'yo yon bilang anak n'ya pero karapatan kong ipagdamot an liver ko" "English Please" "(Mark doesn't know how to Transate it to English) My LIVER!!!--- Never" - Girlie, Peter, Mark and Panying Fighting of Mark's Liver.